


Something So New

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Threads. Sam and Jack take a little stroll up at his cabin...and begin a new phase in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something So New

**Author's Note:**

> Something So New  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Jack/Sam  
> 536 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS: none

There was a cool breeze blowing in from the North. It rustled leaves and fluttered Carter's hair. He glanced sideways at her as they walked, following the mostly overgrown path around his pond. Her face was scrunched up in thought, her brow knit together, nose wrinkled. She looked adorable.

For the first time Jack didn't avoid the thought. He continued to stare unabashed, letting the warm feelings rush over him. Things were so new, so full of potential. But Carter was still grieving, her soul raw with emotion. She kept trying to hide it and Jack was willing to give her that freedom for now. He wouldn't push because he knew she'd eventually talk to him. They had wordlessly agreed to that as they arrived at the cabin days ago.

Carter suddenly glanced up at him, her face schooled but tense. He smiled easily at her. If he squinted and didn't think about it he could swear they were off world—somewhere across the galaxy—taking a leisurely stroll around the perimeter of whatever ruin Daniel was investigating. Slowly a grin replaced the tension on Carter's face. Jack relaxed more.

"I can see why you like to come out here," she finally said.

Jack watched the wind whip her hair around her face. She batted absently at it, turning to look out over the pond.

"It's much better now," he replied after a moment. He watched the blush creep up the back of her neck. She refused to look at him as they began walking again. They continued in silence for a long while, both apparently lost in thought. Jack tried not to consider what Carter was thinking about—whatever it was would probably make his head explode. He knew in a few days things would change drastically. He'd put in for retirement and then...

He wasn't really sure what would happen then. But this was the beginning of something more. He was sure of that. The fact that Carter had agreed so easily to come to Minnesota was proof in his mind. Although that hadn't stopped him from being surprised when he asked her after the funeral. He smiled at the memory.

As the path narrowed he let his hand brush against hers. She didn't pull away like before. Another sign things were changing. An electrical charge ran up his arm and down his spine causing him to shiver slightly. Carter didn't seem to notice. He let his fingers intertwine with hers, his thumb sliding over the back of her hand. The touch was soft, tentative. From both sides. So new. But Jack liked it. He had been hoping for this moment for so long.

They walked on, hands together until they broke free of the treeline, his cabin in the distance. No one was around, the guys having gone into town earlier but they instinctively released their grip on each other. They'd work on that a little later, he thought as he guided her up to the small house.

She smiled softly when he opened the door for her. Jack took a deep, steadying breath before following her in. The whole thing was going to take some getting used to. And he couldn't wait.


End file.
